Más de lo que parece
by Kaoru Black
Summary: El tiempo puede pasar pero la conexión y los sentimientos que hay entre ambos no pueden quedarse en el olvido. No importa cómo se lleven, no podrán ignorar lo que son… o lo que alguna vez fueron.
1. Orgullo herido

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

En este drabble me he tomado algunas libertades con _The Cursed Child_ ; realmente es una presunción asumir que TODOS los niños Weasley (incluidos los niños Potter con excepción de Albus) son de Gryffindor. El que sus padres pertenecieran a esa casa no significa que a fuerza ellos también lo sean; el apellido no determina tu casa, un buen ejemplo de esto es Sirius Black.

* * *

 **I**

 **Orgullo herido**

con Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.

 _Para siempre primos seremos tú y yo. Una amistad especial del mismo árbol familiar._

* * *

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí; es Albus, nuestro pequeño traidor a la sangre.

Albus suspiró al recibir el comentario mordaz y lleno de malicia de Rose Weasley, quien por norma general no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo libre que andar detrás de él para recordarle una y otra vez que jamás sería la mitad de lo talentoso que era el héroe del mundo mágico, su padre.

Habían transcurrido sólo cinco años desde que ambos empezaron a asistir a Hogwarts en donde su supuestamente encantadora prima se había convertido en la Gryffindor más popular del colegio, una excelente cazadora que se creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies sólo porque tía Hermione se convirtió en la Ministra de Magia hacía algunos años.

Mientras Rose se engrandecía a base de su propio mérito, Albus se convertía en la burla de sus compañeros por diversas razones: ser el primer Potter en ser asignado a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, ser un inútil con la varita –la razón que su apodo sea Slytherin Squib– y que sorprendentemente hubiera entablado amistad con el hijo del enemigo de su padre: Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo. Scorpius y Albus se parecían más de lo que cualquiera pensaría: ambos eran rechazados por razones diferentes en Hogwarts, en la propia Slytherin… aunque Scorpius era mejor que él académicamente hablando.

—Déjame tranquilo, Rose —pidió Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco. En el pasado, los insultos de ella le afectaban; ahora, había aprendido que le resbalaran por consejo de su hermano mayor—. ¿Por qué no vas a presumirle a Hugo de tu nuevo logro? —preguntó retóricamente.

—La única razón por la que no te digo Potter es que somos familia, desagraciadamente para mí —Rose gruñó enfadándose de la actitud de indiferencia de su primo.

—No nos mintamos, _prima_. Tú me odias a mí y yo no te soporto a ti; sólo ignorémonos de ahora en adelante y asunto zanjado.

—¿Asunto zanjado? ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia! ¡Eres Slytherin!

—Molly y Roxanne también son de Slytherin —recordó Albus manteniendo la compostura, no valía la pena discutir con alguien que sencillamente no escuchaba para nada— y sigo desconociendo qué te ofende. Hay de todas las casas en la gran familia que somos los Weasley. Hasta de Hufflepuff que tienen la fama de ser la casa para los perdedores… ¿y te vienes a ensañar conmigo?

Rose se mordió el labio para no decir lo que realmente pensaba.

Si se había convertido en la bravucona de Albus, lo era aunque le doliera reconocerlo, fue por la traición que sintió desde el momento en que el Sombrero gritó «¡SLYTHERIN!» en lugar de «¡GRYFFINDOR!» además que Albus hubiera preferido antes a ese antipático de Malfoy que ella.

Rose fue más que su prima, fue su hermana y su mejor amiga.

—Eres patético juntándote con Malfoy —escupió sintiendo cada insulto que le daba a Albus.

—La patética eres tú.

Rose sólo pudo darle la razón en silencio; todo por su orgullo .


	2. En contra de las evidencias

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **II**

 **En contra de las evidencias**

con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

 _Me has decepcionado. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Sonreiré y me haré a un lado. Va a doler, pero sobreviviré._

* * *

—¿Estás contento con lo que has hecho? ¿Te llena de orgullo haber traicionado los ideales que teníamos? —preguntó Remus mirándolo a través de la jaula, en el Ministerio de Magia un par de días después que se encontrara el cuerpo inerte de los señores Potter.

Cuando Remus se enteró que se capturó al traidor y llegó, jamás esperó encontrarse con un desquiciado Sirius Black. Según la información que le otorgaron algunos aurores, Sirius no sólo traicionó a los Potter sino que también asesinó a uno de sus mejores amigos y a varios muggles.

Todo en una misma noche.

Lo que más le indignaba a Remus era con la facilidad con la que Sirius parecía aceptar la situación, sin importarle haber dejado abandonado a un inocente bebé al cuidado de unos abominables muggles que le harían la vida imposible desde el primer momento que apareciera en la casa; Remus quiso hacerse cargo de la educación de Harry, por supuesto que sí, sin embargo Dumbledore no se lo permitió alegando que Harry Potter estaría sano y salvo con sus únicos parientes de sangre.

—¿Traicionar? —repitió Sirius luego de tranquilizarse y mirar enardecido a Remus— ¡Yo no traicioné a nadie! ¡Hice justicia!

—¿El concepto que tienes de justicia es entregando a una familia, _nuestros_ amigos, a manos de un desalmado que los asesinaría? ¡Sabías que se escondían! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar la confianza que todos habíamos depositado en ti?

—¡Te repito que no traicioné a nadie! —insistió levantándose y acercándose a su amigo, sólo para descubrir que había un hechizo que los separaba— ¡Si me escucharas, descubrirías la verdad! Yo nunca rompería el lazo que tuve con James por…

—Sé que estás mintiéndome, Black, pero nunca esperé que fueras tan cínico e hipócrita para decir no has sido tú. Nadie más que tú…

—No me juzgues, Lupin. Tampoco eras de fiar… o eres —farfulló insinuando la condición de licántropo de Remus.

Remus se quedó lívido en su sitio.

Era cierto que los licántropos fueron reclutados y que estaban en la mira de los aurores siempre, con excepción de Remus que lo mantenía como su secreto mejor guardado. Sirius sabía lo importante que era para Remus que no lo descubrieran: perdería las escasas oportunidades de empleo que se conseguía a veces –nadie quería contratarle debido a sus constantes ausencias, durante y después de la luna llena– así que ¿realmente estuvo a punto de delatarlo en medio del Ministerio de Magia?

—Has cambiado, Black. Más de lo que me gustaría reconocer —murmuró herido.

Perdió a sus mejores amigos en una noche a manos de un traidor… que era otro de sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

Ahora sólo le quedaba su padre ya que su madre murió hacía dos meses a causa de una enfermedad del mundo muggle.

—El que cambió fuiste tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo, no dudaría de ti como lo estás haciendo conmigo. Te creería aunque las evidencias apuntarán todo lo contrario.


	3. Enemigos al mismo nivel

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **III**

 **Enemigos al mismo nivel**

con Severus Snape y Petunia Evans.

 _Hermanos mayores siempre odiaremos a nuestros hermanos pequeños, pero nadie a parte de nosotros tiene derecho de tocarlos._

* * *

Petunia supo que algo le había pasado a su hermana desde que la vio bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts sin la compañía de ese muchacho de pelo grasiento, que se volvía una constante presencia en la casa de los Evans. Ella sabía que Lily no le contaría nada así que se dirigió casi mecánicamente hacia al amigo de Lily quien venía varios pasos detrás de ella; esperó que saludara a su madre, una mujer de dudosa procedencia, y que se acercara sin embargo por primera vez no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí, mirando a Lily con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro como queriendo hacerlo pero sabiendo que no podía.

Confundida y extrañada, Petunia se le acercó.

—Snape, ¿qué le ha pasado a Lily? —preguntó con más facilidad de la que creyó.

Se suponía que eso de los celos y la envidia que mal contenía lo dificultaría, al parecer se equivocó.

—Alguien le llamó «sangre sucia» —respondió Severus queriendo apartarse de Petunia— y ha estado decaída desde entonces. Ahora, me iré. Nos veremos pronto, Evans.

—¿Qué significa «sangre sucia»? —volvió a preguntar confundida por el término.

Severus se tensó.

—Es un insulto que se usa para referirse a los nacidos de muggles —explicó rápidamente.

Realmente Severus quería largarse de ahí antes que Petunia descubriera la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando supiera que precisamente el querido amigo de su hermanita, que odiaba desde hacía un tiempo, fue quien la ofendió en un arranque de rabia? Honestamente, a Severus le sorprendió que Petunia se interesara en saber por qué cambió Lily porque creía que eso de los celos la cegaría.

Severus no sabía qué pensar de Petunia ahora.

—¿Quién le ha dicho así? ¿Fue ese chico Potter, cierto? —cuestionó con una voz peligrosa, poniendo sus manos como jarras.

Sólo Petunia tenía permitido insultar a Lily.

No nadie más.

Y mucho menos un acosador egocéntrico con aires de grandeza.

Severus se quedó en silencio, considerando decirle que sí para quedar como el bueno de la historia: era de conocimiento común la aversión que le profesaba Lily hacia Potter, así que le creería fácilmente no obstante existían dos factores a tener en cuenta; en primera, seguramente Lily se quejaría en algún tiempo y se descubriría la verdad; además, contra todo pronóstico Petunia preguntó.

—Fui yo —susurró decidiéndose por ser sincero.

Era lo mínimo que le debía, por Lily.

—¿Qué?

—Yo le dije «sangre sucia» y acabé con nuestra amistad.

Petunia le dirigió una gélida mirada.

—Bien ha hecho en ignorarte, entonces.

Las palabras de Petunia hirieron más de lo que imaginó.

—Créeme me arrepiento de lo que hice; Lily no quiere perdonarme y… creo que no la culpo.

Petunia siguió mirándole fríamente, sin alterar en lo más mínimo su expresión facial le dijo:

—Lo irónico es que el chico que quiso, tú, en lugar del que odia, Potter, la ha insultado.

Ay.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Severus.

—Te has rebajado al mismo nivel de tu enemigo: a ambos Lily los odia.

Golpe bajo.


	4. El amor en el aire

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Este drabble sucede después de los acontecimientos presentes en _The Cursed Child_.

* * *

 **IV**

 **El amor en el aire**

con Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter.

 _Entre tú y yo, está creciendo algo._

 _En mi interior, estás quedándote._

RBD – Aún hay algo.

* * *

Lily se quedó observándolo mientras él ayudaba a su hermano a prepararse para los EXTASIS, sonriendo y suspirando cuando veía la comprensiva mirada que Scorpius le dirigía a Albus cuando éste no comprendía una explicación; a Lily le encantaba ver cómo la amistad entre ambos parecía ir contra viento, marea y la continuidad del espacio–tiempo. La muchacha realmente agradecía el día en que Scorpius aceptó la amistad de Albus a pesar de la gran ironía que eso representaba para cualquiera que hubiera conocido la relación de odio que se perjuraron Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter antes que sus respectivos hijos decidieran ser amigos.

Se podía decir que ahora había un trato más amable entre ambos, tirándole más a la cordialidad que a la amistad. Y según su mamá, eso ya era un avance digno de mención.

—¿Has terminado la redacción, hermanita? —preguntó Albus con cierto toque burlón en su voz.

Él descubrió el sentimiento que comenzaba a florecer en Lily; en lugar de molestarle como a cualquier hermano mayor que se enteraba que su hermanita estaba enamorándose, le terminó causando gracia. En especial porque indirectamente estaba correspondiendo el amor que le profesaba Scorpius cuando creía que nadie le estaba observando y/o escuchando. Si uno lo pensaba detenidamente, no era tan malo. Al menos, a Scorpius lo conocía y sabía que no tenía malas intenciones con Lily.

James, por otra parte, no opinaba igual que Albus y casi le mandó a la enfermería cuando se enteró que podía corromper a su dulce e inocente hermana pequeña.

Lily se sonrojó, tensó el agarre en su pluma y le envió una mirada fulminante.

—Eso es lo que hago.

—¿En serio? No parece que estés avanzando. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Le sonrió Scorpius después de mirar el pergamino casi vacío de Lily, que se estaba estudiando para los TIMO.

—No, gracias —contestó tranquilamente, feliz por la atención que estaba recibiendo de él.

—Para cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy aquí para ti —aseguró Scorpius conteniéndose por soltar alguna frase que lo dejara en evidencia.

Se suponía que Scorpius no tenía que amar a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo pero, como a la vida le gustaba hacer lo que se diera la gana, lo mandó a tener esos sentimientos con precisamente la única chica que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Lily era amable, dulce, bondadosa… y un montón de virtudes que tía Daphne le aseguraba que sólo veía él.

—Se siente el amor en el aire. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? —susurró Albus a Lily que se volteó hacia él.

—Eres hermosa, Lily.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó sorprendida— Repítelo, Scorpius, por favor.

Scorpius palideció al notar que eso lo dijo en vez de pensarlo.

—Te dijo hermosa, hermana —contestó Albus para fastidiar a Scorpius.

—Lo eres —tartamudeó Scorpius dándole una colleja a Albus, regañándole por ser un cotilla.

—Vaya.

—¿Te molesta?

—No. Me lo dijo un chico al que aprecio mucho.

—Lado bueno: no te ha mandado a la Friendzone.

—Tú… eres de lo peor, Al —farfulló Scorpius.


	5. Más miserable que antes

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **V**

 **Más miserable que antes**

con Draco Malfoy y Myrtle «La Llorona» Warren.

 _No cambies lo que más quieres en la vida por lo que más deseas en el momento, porque los momentos pasan pero la vida sigue._

* * *

La presencia de Draco en ese baño se había vuelto recurrente desde la segunda vez que fracasó en asesinar a Dumbledore. Jamás imaginó encontrar en una fantasma, en Myrtle La Llorona más específicamente, el confort que tanto ansiaba desde que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado semejante misión; Draco se había esforzado en mantenerlo lo más discreto posible, cosa imposible con una Pansy más insoportable de lo normal que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—¡Hola, Draco! Te ves más miserable que antes. ¿Todo va peor? —saludó Myrtle al salir de su cubículo y ver al Slytherin mirándose al espejo, acto que se volvió casi una manía en él— ¿O ya mejoraste? Tu cara de desdicha no dice nada.

Draco miró a Myrtle a través del reflejo. El cuerpo fantasmagórico de ella se encontraba levitando a un par de centímetros por detrás de él y conversaba esa perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro, perturbadora para quien no estuviera acostumbrado a la manera de ser de Myrtle.

—No, Myrtle —respondió lúgubremente mientras venía a su memoria el veneno que se encargó de colocarle al hidromiel que le regaló a Slughron, sin que éste lo supiera obviamente, y que acabó bebiéndose la comadreja en lugar Dumbledore.

A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que había salido mal esa vez sin embargo se llenaba de pánico y horror al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba para él y el resto de su familia. Un fallo más y el Señor Tenebroso tomaría cartas en el asunto, encargándose de él o de sus padres; antes él pensaba que ser un mortífago era un honor por completo, que demostraría que los magos de sangre pura eran definitivamente mejores que los demás… hasta que la realidad llegó y le enseñó que no supo el terreno en que se metió hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

O era la victoria o la muerte.

O perecía él o Dumbledore.

O aceptaba la marca tenebrosa o su padre pagaría las consecuencias después de su error en el Departamento de Misterios.

O se mantenía fuerte de cara al mundo o se quebraría más de lo que ya estaba por dentro, una parte que sólo Myrtle conocía.

—¿Arreglaste el armario evanescente, Draco? —preguntó Myrtle apoyándose en Draco quien la vio, sin emoción y con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Todavía no! ¡No sé cómo lo tengo que hacer! Ya se me está acabando el tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso quiere resultados favorables ¡y no soy capaz de dárselo! —gritó bajando la cabeza y permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Myrtle se acomodó en él y sonrió.

—Eres un manojo de problemas y de nervios —dijo alegremente, como si le fascinara la escena.

—Lo sé —susurró Draco mirando el lavado que poseía una serpiente en una esquina. Su lavado favorito.

—¿Qué hay con tus amigos? Siempre te quejas de ellos, ¿te dejaron tranquilo?

Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría que mantuvieran sus distancias.

—¿Eso necesitas? —preguntó curiosa.

—A veces… creo que sí.


	6. Recuperar el lazo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Recuperar el lazo**

con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

 _El tiempo perdido no se recupera nunca y cuando decimos que tenemos tiempo de sobra descubrimos siempre que nos falta tiempo._

Benjamín Franklin _._

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que finalizó la guerra y en ese escaso período de tiempo las heridas que se abrieron todavía no sanaban completamente, al menos para los sufrieron la pérdida de un ser querido o se vieron forzados a alejarse de su familia para mantenerles sanos y salvos.

Este último era el caso de Hermione Granger quien, al igual que en determinados instantes de su vida, se encontraba dudando si la opción idónea era apurarse por recuperar a sus progenitores al devolverles que ella misma les quitó hacía tiempo; su corazón le decía que lo tenía que hacer sin embargo su mente, tan lógica y racional, le aseguraba que sus padres seguramente ya se habían construido una futuro donde ella, una bruja y primogénita, no tenía cabida.

Hermione sabía dónde podía encontrarlos; además que había perfeccionado el encantamiento que contrarrestaba los efectos de aquel hechizo. Se suponía que tener miedo era completamente absurdo, un hecho que carecía de sentido, aun así el hecho de recuperar el lazo que casi se perdió a causa de la guerra no le parecía que era lo correcto; ella misma los alejó, debía vivir con las consecuencias.

¿Y si lo hizo demasiado bien que fracasaría en el intento?

Nunca sintió tanto miedo desde que el boggart le mostró a McGonagall diciéndole que reprobó en todas sus asignaturas, allá en tercero.

—¿Por qué estás enojada? —le preguntó Ron mientras la acompañaba al Caldero Chorreante; tanto ella como él necesitaban distanciarse de la tensión que se palpaba en La Madriguera.

—No estoy enojada, Ronald.

—Me has dicho Ronald, entonces sí estás enojada. ¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar Ron— ¿Preguntándote si vale la pena que regreses a Hogwarts para hacer tu último año? Lo que considero una pérdida de tiempo, ya sabes por qué.

—Terminar Hogwarts es de vital importancia —contradijo Hermione a la defensiva, tomándose el comentario de Ron como una oda a la vagancia.

—¿En qué sentido? Ni Harry, Neville o yo lo necesitamos porque seremos aurores. Nuestro papel en la guerra es una excelente referencia, en opinión de nuestro futuro jefe.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—A diferencia de ustedes, yo planeo hacer algo más productivo con mi vida. La P.E.D.D.O por ejemplo.

Ron bufó exasperado, detestaba a Hermione cuando se comportaba de ese modo.

Ella se planteó seriamente comentarle a Ron sus inseguridades pero supuso que no sería muy justo de su parte. Después de todo Ron perdió a un hermano y su ánimo no regresaba todavía a la normalidad, ni el de ningún Weasley realmente y siquiera considerar en ponerle una carga extra le pareció inadecuado y totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Dejemos este tema por el bien de la paz.

—¿Si estás segura? —dijo Ron, dudoso. No era normal que Hermione terminara así un tema donde estaba en desacuerdo— ¿Irás por los señores Granger? Qué estoy diciendo, claro que lo harás.

—No —respondió.

Ron se quedó callado.

—Cuando lo hagas, iré contigo.

Hermione sonrió y le besó.

—Gracias, Ron.


	7. Una oportunidad para demostrar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Una oportunidad para demostrar**

con Marietta Edgecombe y Hermione Granger.

 _Cuando odiamos a alguien, odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros._

Hermann Hesse.

* * *

—Pero… ¡pero, jefe…! —tartamudeó Marietta Edgecombe incrédula y acercándose inconsciente al escritorio donde él mantenía una expresión de frialdad en el rostro— ¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡Sólo son unas simples pústulas! No significa que hubiese desvelado las estrategias de las Flechas a nuestros rivales, ¡yo nunca…!

—Usted lleva escrito en el rostro «chivata», señorita Edgecombe. ¿Qué prueba tenemos que realmente ha hecho lo que asegura? —preguntó escuetamente— Se lo pediré una última vez: lárguese. No necesitamos su presencia en este lugar.

Marietta se quedó en silencio, sintiendo cómo la rabia se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y asegurándose que definitivamente no era justo. Por culpa de Hermione Granger su vida era completamente caótica, desgraciada y miserable; no importaba en cuántos lugares fuera a conseguir un empleo ya que, si alguien veía esas pústulas que Granger le dejó, era inmediatamente despedida sin escuchar lo que Marietta tenía que decir.

A pesar que las letras desaparecían cada vez más y las pudiera ocultar fácilmente con maquillaje, jamás se irían de su rostro permanentemente. Ella estaba condenada a que siempre le recordaran su error. ¿Qué pretendía Granger hechizando el pergamino? ¿Arruinar el futuro a quién delatara al Ejército de Dumbledore? Ella ni siquiera quiso entrar en el ED sin embargo su amiga Cho la convenció, asegurándole que aprendería cosas nuevas.

—¿No me dará una oportunidad para demostrar que no soy así, cierto? —preguntó con un hilo, deseando que la respuesta cambiara por una vez. Sólo una vez.

Marietta no podía seguir dependiendo de Cho y del sueldo que se ganaba como sanadora.

—No.

Marietta bajó la mirada mientras hacía puño sus manos; por esta escena la frase más recurrente que le oían decir a Marietta Edgecombe constaba de cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras que definían a la perfección los sentimientos que Marietta le tenía a Granger. Ella asintió pesadamente y se encaminó hacia la salida, con el ánimo por los suelos y considerando de nuevo la opción de rendirse y depender de Cho.

Nadie contrataría a una chivata como ella.

Nadie quería tener en el negocio a una chivata que se equivocó al creer que Granger era mejor persona, que confió que Granger haría lo correcto y le quitaría esas pústulas.

Pero no. Eso no pasó ni pasaría.

Al terminar de guardar sus cosas, se apareció en el departamento que compartía con Cho; colocó el bolso en el suelo y comenzó a llorar: por la rabia, impotencia y vergüenza que le daba tener que verse al espejo, tener que soportar los susurros indiscretos que la seguían constantemente, por no poder ayudar con los gastos del lugar y… bueno, la lista era realmente larga. Marietta aceptó hacía años que su apariencia no volvería a ser las misma, se adaptó a la idea que no volverían a confiar en ella con la misma facilidad no obstante eso no significaba que dejara de doler.

—Te odio, Hermione Granger —repitió Marietta esa frase escupiendo el nombre de la bruja que le arruinó cualquier oportunidad que pudo haber tenido.


	8. Léelo al revés

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Aviso que este relato contiene spoilers de _The Cursed Child_.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Léelo al revés**

con Petunia Dursley y Lily Potter.

 _Si leo nuestra historia al revés se trata de cómo no rompí tu corazón, y luego fuimos felices hasta que un día te olvidaste de mí para siempre.*_

The Tiny Book of Tiny Stories.

* * *

Llegaba a su final, internada en el hospital por una enfermedad que lentamente le iba quitando la vida, así que sólo podía recordar.

Fue cruel con Harry, déspota con Lily por ser una bruja, mimó excesivamente a Dudley.

Siempre celosa.

—Te amo, Lily —murmuró antes de dormirse.

Pero no despertó.

.

Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Rabia. Odio.

Eran los sentimientos que se quedaron en ella después que terminó de leer la carta que le dejó el director la noche anterior además que le encargó la crianza de su sobrino huérfano, quien seguramente había heredado la magia de sus padres y expondría a su perfectamente normal familia a sus vecinos.

Oh, ¿qué pensarían de ellos si supieran su más vergonzoso y oscuro secreto?

—Fue una bruja, ¿cómo dejó que la asesinara? —se preguntó doblando la carta rápidamente, antes que cualquiera pudiera verla.

Miró al bebé acostado en el sillón.

Ese niño sería su perdición.

.

Una guerra se había desatado en el mundo mágico y algo le decía, llámese el instinto de hermana mayor, que Lily estaba demasiado involucrada para su propia seguridad.

Petunia no estaba segura si era un alivio ser normal en estos tiempos; aunque no tuviera que experimentar el horror de la guerra, cabía la posibilidad que perdiera a la única familia que le quedaba.

Su hermana le preocupaba, obviamente. Eras hermanas, de las que se odiaban, pero seguían siéndolo.

Si Lily moría, una parte de Petunia se rompería.

Aquella que creyó olvidada el día que le declaró su aversión a Lily.

.

—Tuney —dijo Lily, de dieciocho años, con los ojos llorosos después de aparecerse en su antiguo hogar.

Sin pensárselo, Petunia se acercó y la abrazó como cuando eran pequeñas; en ese entonces, Lily tenía miedo de su magia accidental y Petunia la consolaba.

Sus padres murieron.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró Petunia.

.

El rencor que sentía por no haber sido aceptada era más grande del que pudiera controlar.

A sus trece años de vida, Petunia seguía indignada que un hecho tan patético como no tener ni una mísera gota de sangre mágica fuera un impedimento válido para no ir a Hogwarts.

Aun así era perfectamente capaz de reconocer que Lily, que iba a su segundo año, no tenía la culpa que Petunia fuera tan… normal.

Sí, a veces la odiaba por soltar maravillosas historias sobre aquel lugar pero intentaba que no le molestara… demasiado.

Pero definitivamente no aprobaría su amistad con Snape.

.

Su querida hermana pequeña todavía hablaba con aquel niño que no le inspiraba confianza a Petunia.

Él vivía en la Hilandera y sólo por eso era de cuidado.

Los señores Evans le decían que no tenía que acercarse a ese tipo de lugares porque podía hacerse daño, naturalmente no dejaría que eso le pasara a Lily.

—Veo que te alejaste de él. ¿Qué te dijo? Parecías enojada —dijo Petunia después que regresaran a su hogar.

—¡Me insultó diciéndome que soy una bruja! —respondió Lily enfadada.

—Ignóralo —aconsejó.

Petunia era la hermana mayor, dependía únicamente de ella el bienestar de Lily.

* * *

 _La frase está traducida del inglés, cito el original:_ « _If I read our story backwards, it's about how I un–broke your heart, and then we were happy until one day, you forgot about me forever._ »

 _Puse los puntos para indicar un cambio de escena, se veía demasiado cargado con tantas líneas divisorias._


	9. Haber prejuzgado mal

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Haber prejuzgado mal**

con Ernie Mcmillan y Justin Finch–Fletchley.

 _Los amigos están contigo en las buenas y en las malas porque han tenido a alguien en quién creer.*_

Miley Cyrus – True Friend.

* * *

Había comenzado como un día normal donde sólo tendrían que preocuparse por no encontrarse con el heredero de Slytherin en los pasillos y cuidarse las espaldas los unos a los otros, en especial el alumnado de sangre impura, y repetir la misma rutina hasta que finalizaría el segundo año de Ernie en Hogwarts; Ernie a veces se quejaba que siempre era Potter quién tenía que conmocionar a Hogwarts para bien o para mal: el año pasado fue incluyéndose en el equipo de quidditch a pesar de la regla que decía que los de primero no podían postularse; ahora fue haber liberado a una criatura que no dejaba de petrificar a las personas y animales que se hallaran por el camino.

Ah, también, escribir ese terrorífico mensaje en la pared con sangre; a Ernie le daba escalofríos sólo recordar la primera frase que leyó.

Sin embargo el destino decidió jugarle una horrible pasada a Ernie en esta ocasión, una que desgraciadamente terminaba con un Justin petrificado postrado en una cama: con la mirada perdida y una tez peligrosamente pálida; quizá nunca volvería a platicar hasta pasada la hora de dormir con Ernie, probablemente lo último que le oyó decir fue que temía no terminar el año a causa de Potter y de su mandato del horror.

Ernie se sentía furioso cada vez que veía a Potter pasar tranquilamente con Granger y Weasley a su costado, una sangre impura y un traidor a la sangre. ¿Acaso ellos eran intocables? ¿Por qué Justin sí y Granger no? Él sabía que desear que a Granger le pasara lo mismo que a Justin era verdaderamente ruin, desalmado y que su mamá lo iba a castigar si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Ernie pero qué querían que hiciera; que alabara a Potter por arruinar su año, por haber convertido en piedra a su mejor amigo, por convertir a Hogwarts en el lugar más indeseable del mundo mágico o qué.

Ernie iba a visitar a Justin constantemente, procurando demostrarle a Potter siempre que pudiera todo su odio y rencor: con malas miradas, burlándose de él cada vez que quedaba en ridículo –esto con la ayuda de Lockhart– o riéndose cuando escuchaba que Snape le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de Potter.

¿Estaba siendo grosero? Sí.

¿Potter lo merecía? Naturalmente.

¿Se lo presumiría a su mamá y papá? El día que quisiera ser castigado.

.

Había comenzado igual de siempre este día.

Ernie yendo a visitar a Justin a la enfermería y contándole hasta de la tarea que dejaba su jefa de casa, asistiendo a clases, entregando deberes… sin embargo, tomó un giro que no previó después que la profesora McGonagall anunció que se cancelaba el juego de quidditch: Granger fue petrificada junto a otra alumna.

Ernie recordó que deseó que a Granger le pasara lo mismo que a Justin para que Potter dejara de andar presumiéndose en el pasillo; cuando se fijó que Potter parecía devastado por lo que le pasó a Granger, consideró haber prejuzgado mal.

* * *

 _La frase está traducida del inglés, cito el original: «Friends hang through the ups and downs of cuz they've had someone to believe in.»_


	10. Socios en el crimen

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **X**

 **Socios en el crimen**

con Bellatrix Lestrange y Rodolphus Lestrange.

 _Somos socios en el crimen._

 _Estás atrapado conmigo toda la vida.*_

Sabrina Carpenter – Seamless.

* * *

Haber sido condenada a cadena perpetua era un completo halago para Bella ya que significaba que había brindado un servicio excelente al Señor Tenebroso. Ella había sido asignada a la misma celda que su esposo, producto de un matrimonio por conveniencia que aumentó el estatus social de ambas familias, y de su cuñado quienes no dudaron en enorgullecerse por la cantidad de dolor y sufrimientos que causaron a esos impuros que no merecían seguir existiendo junto a la pura estirpe de los magos que procedían de linajes de sangre que sí valían la pena. Un linaje de sangre pura, justo como el de Bella.

Un linaje que habría importado si aquel mocoso no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino del Señor Tenebroso, venciéndolo y enviando a sus fieles seguidores a la prisión mágica. Si era que los capturaban con vida, naturalmente. Bella sonrió en el momento en que miró a Rodolphus que se la vivía conversando con su hermano menor sobre las mejores misiones que les asignó el Señor Tenebroso, ella se preguntó por qué Barty no fue a la misma celda que ellos pero luego lo desestimó. Barty era el hijo del futuro Ministro de Magia, segurísimo que se encontraba en una decente o, al menos, donde no conseguiría escaparse fácilmente.

—Rodolphus —llamó Bella y éste la vio, interrumpiendo su conversación con Rabastan.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —le preguntó— ¿Deseas almohadas de seda para nuestra nueva mansión?

—No huiste sino que aceptaste tus «crímenes». Me sorprendiste, pensaba que serías el primero en acobardarte.

—Estoy orgulloso con lo que he hecho, no iba a dar un paso atrás en nuestro juicio. No me importa tener que morir aquí; le serví al Señor Tenebroso, fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Igual que cuando acepté nuestro compromiso —aseguró Rodolphus mientras Rabastan asentía.

—No te amo ni te amaré —dijo Bella con crueldad.

—Lo sé. No me importa —susurró Rodolphus un poco decepcionado. Sacudió sus hombros y observó la reja— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado? ¿Una semana, un mes…?

—Seguimos cuerdos y Bella aún se ve elegante, apostaría que llevamos un par de días aquí —dijo Rabastan con desdén. Lo más irritante de Azkaban eran los dementores pero ellos no solían pasearse demasiado cerca de su celda así que no suponía una gran preocupación para él— ¿Creen que seguiremos cuerdos cuando nos escapemos?

Bella se carcajeó.

—¡Eso qué importa! El Señor Tenebroso hubiera estado orgulloso de nosotros por aceptar este precio por nuestro trabajo; no tendrías que pensar de esa manera… A menos que estés arrepintiéndote —finalizó con un tono peligroso.

Rabastan tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza, Bella era hermosamente letal; Rodolphus suspiró mientras adoptaba el rol de hermano mayor y procedió a salvar la integridad psicológica de su hermano menor.

—Además no estamos seguros si lograremos escapar de Azkaban, nadie lo ha hecho en el pasado. No seremos la excepción; nuestro destino será morir encarcelados —añadió Rodolphus acomodándose en la pared, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Cierto —concordó Rabastan.

* * *

 _La frase está traducida del inglés, cito el original: «We're partners in crime. You're stuck with me your whole life.»_


	11. Por no haberte protegido

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Por no haberte protegido**

con Andrómeda Tonks y Ted Tonks.

 _Desearía poder llevar tu sonrisa en mi corazón._

 _Durante los tiempos que mi vida se siente de la peor forma.*_

Air Supply – All out of love.

* * *

Se aparecieron en la recamara de su apartamento compartido después de una desastrosa cena donde acabaron enterándose de quién era su novio, Andrómeda ya sabía que sus padres acabarían desaprobando su relación bajo el pensamiento que ella claramente debía elegir un mejor prospecto como pareja –por el bien de la supremacía de la sangre– sin embargo eso no la preparó para la aversión que le mostraron sus padres junto a su hermana mayor, quien hacía menos de un mes fue comprometida con el heredero de la familia Lestrange: Rodolphus.

Andrómeda no estaba segura si la mirada de Narcissa era de desconcierto o de furia en vista que ella siempre fue la más complicada de leer de las hermanas Black; lo único que no soportaría era perder el cariño de la pequeña Narcissa, quien usualmente solía admirarla por tener sus principios bien establecidos independientemente que estos fueran en contra de las enseñanzas de Druella Black.

La joven sabía que comenzó a dudar el día que conoció a Ted Tonks, allá en sexto año, cuando aprendió que la familia de donde procedía no determinaba su comportamiento.

—Perdóname por no haberte protegido, Andy —se disculpó Ted con su novia, después de sentarse a un costado de ella y darle un casto beso en los labios que Andrómeda correspondió, igual de herida que antes.

—No es tu culpa, Ted. Es de mi familia que no me supo aceptar tal como soy. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, Andy.

—Entonces estaremos bien.

.

Las lágrimas que quería seguir llorando ya no salían más de sus ojos y lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a las memorias que compartió junto a su difunto marido, antes que el Ministerio de Magia reconociera el regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y, dos años después, los magos de sangre impura fueran cazados y enjuiciados por algo que ni siquiera pudieron pedir. Andrómeda nunca estuvo convencida que darse a la fuga fuera a ser beneficioso sin embargo al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Ted, se quedó callada, se despidió y rogó por el regreso de Ted.

Ted nunca pudo regresar; Pottervigilancia sólo nombró a los caídos desde la última vez que se transmitió y desgraciadamente escuchó «Ted Tonks».

No tuvo un cuerpo que enterrar, no pudo decir adiós a su marido como debía y ni siquiera podía ir a venganza contra los Carroñeros porque tenía un nieto que cuidar si –ojalá que no sucediera– su hija y su yerno perecían en la guerra; Andrómeda era un mujer que sabía que no era absurdo arriesgarse a pesar que la rabia a veces nublaba su juicio y se imaginaba a sí misma asesinando a esos Carroñeros que le quitaron lo que más amó en esta vida: Ted; siendo seguido demasiado cerca por Nymphadora y su adorado Teddy.

Ella perdió a Ted, haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a lo que quedaba de su familia, aunque tuviera que encerrarlos.

—Ted… perdóname por no haberte protegido.

* * *

 _La frase está traducida del inglés, cito el original: «I wish I could carry your smile in my heart. For time when my life feels so low.»_


	12. Similitudes

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Similitudes**

con Barty Crouch junior y Sirius Black.

 _Quédate un tiempo y quédate para siempre._

 _Tus ojos dicen una mentira.*_

Sonata Arctica – 8th Commandment.

* * *

Escaparse de la prisión mágica fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida.

Naturalmente le tomó bastante tiempo –doce años exactamente– idear el plan perfecto que no fracasaría en el último momento, al principio se reprendió a sí mismo por no habérsele ocurrido cuando era más joven pero optó por no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, después de todo resultó justo como él quiso y se sentía orgulloso porque nadie había conseguido dar con su paradero. ¿Quién se imaginaría que el perro negro que veían deambular por todo Londres, siendo confundido con el grim por ciertos magos y brujas, realmente se trataba de Sirius Black: ese «asesino» que debía ser apresado para el bienestar de la comunidad mágica?

A él no le importó los cargos que tuvieran en su contra; a pesar que su vena vengativa deseaba buscar a esa rata traidora supo que su prioridad era asegurarse que su ahijado estuviera vivo, tal vez no feliz o con una vida de ensueño; sólo vivo, así Sirius se daría por satisfecho. Si la historia hubiera sido diferente, de no haber cometido el error de tratar de hacer justicia, ahora estaría bromeando con Harry y le aconsejaría para conseguirse una pareja; le acompañaría al andén nueve y tres cuarto para despedirse de él, le escribiría cartas para preguntarle qué tal le iba en Hogwarts… ¡hasta le habría comprado su primera escoba, carajo!

Pero no; eso no pasó. ¿Qué le hubieran dicho a Sirius los señores Potter? Seguramente le habrían sacado de Azkaban al demostrar su inocencia y Lily le gritaría por ser un impulsivo de lo peor, quizá James le palmearía el hombro y le aseguraría que cualquiera cometía errores.

Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue; una sutil diferencia que lastimaba a Sirius.

.

Escaparse de la prisión mágica fue un completo ardid en el que su mamá y él acabaron muertos para la sociedad mágica, excepto por Winky –su querida elfina domestica– y su patético padre que sabían la verdad.

Deteniéndose a pensar, Barty aseveraba que no existía casi ninguna diferencia entre Azkaban y su supuesto hogar: en ambos estaba encerrado bajo la custodia de gente que no dudaba en ejercer su autoridad sobre él: los dementores quitándoles los recuerdos que incluían a su mamá, su padre lanzándole Imperio para mantenerle en vereda y no exponerse ante el Ministerio de Magia. Barty aborrecía a su padre y amaba a su mamá, esa encantadora mujer que no dudó en tomar su lugar en Azkaban.

A él le dio cierto sentimiento cuando se enteró de su fallecimiento y se deprimió, siendo consolado por Winky casi instantáneamente e ignorado por su padre que se sumergió en su propio dolor; tuvo una razón más para odiar a su padre así que planeó cómo fugarse e ir en búsqueda del Señor Tenebroso.

Sabía que Winky estaría encantada en ayudarle en lo que se propusiera, razón por la que quería a su elfina domestica de la misma manera en que amaba a su mamá.

* * *

 _La frase está traducida del inglés, cito el original: «Stay for a while, stay forever. […] Your eyes tell a lie.»_

 _Estos magos recibieron un juicio injusto por la misma persona, acá Barty Crouch senior, así que ¿por qué no unirlos en el mismo relato?_


	13. Desvaneciéndose en la penumbra

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Desvaneciéndose en la penumbra**

con Regulus Arcturus Black y Lord Voldemort.

 _Nadie más que yo puedo salvarme a mí mismo pero ya es demasiado tarde._

 _Ahora que no puedo pensar, pienso por qué siquiera tengo que tratar.*_

Sonata Arctica – Fade to Black.

* * *

El aire le escaseó en el instante en que aquellas manos, decrepitas y sin vida, comenzaron a llevárselo hacia el fondo del lago donde se convertiría en uno de ellos por el resto de la eternidad; él no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse sumergir en lo más profundo de aquel abismo que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar con gente que, en algún momento, se pareció a él y creyeron en promesas carentes de sinceridad o en palabras que no fueron nada porque fueron dichas para ganarse a cualquier inculto que confió ciegamente. Ese fue el peor error que había cometido en sus dieciocho años de existencia.

La marca quedaría para siempre en la memoria de aquel que llegó a conocer su afiliación y el dolor no se iría del corazón de su hermano mayor, a quien él traicionó con el afán de hacer sentir orgullosa a su mamá, oh queridísima mamá que hizo preferencia entre sus vástagos: ahuyentando a uno, malogrando al otro. Él desagraciadamente fue demasiado consentido, siempre teniendo la razón a pesar que ahora se daba cuenta que sólo estuvo equivocado; sin embargo, a su mamá nunca le importó. Él fue un digno Black perteneciente a la mejor casa de todos: la de Salazar Slytherin.

Él sabía que la casa no determinó su destino, sino las decisiones que él tomó lo llevaron a la perdición; casi llevándose consigo a su amadísimo elfo doméstico a quien le ordenó que destruyera el guardapelo que, en realidad, era uno de los horrocruxes del Señor Tenebroso. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevaría, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que un Black –ferviente apoyador de la supremacía de la sangre– fuera quien decidiera traicionarlo? A Regulus no le importó lo que pensarían al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo favorito y heredero de la noble y ancestral casa Black pero sí le importaba lo que asumiría su hermano mayor de él, ¿lo iba a perdonar o continuaría odiándolo?

No le sorprendería si Sirius le guardaba rencor para siempre, él mismo se lo buscó al anunciárselo a su papá y a su mamá, a ella que se mostró tan orgullosa y que le insinuó a Sirius que debería seguir los pasos de su hermano si quería enorgullecerla. Sirius se enfadó y se marchó de casa para no volver; su papá se preocupó, naturalmente, aunque eso no le regresó a Sirius. A ella simplemente no le importó ya que seguía tomándose como un insulto que se juntara con un probable licántropo, o eso decía, y con un mago de dudosa procedencia, Pettigrew.

Quedándole poco de su consciencia, no le echó la culpa a mamá por mimarlo excesivamente; o a papá, por no tratar de meter algo de sensatez en él; o inclusive a Sirius por haberlo dejado a la deriva en el período más crítico de la guerra. No, se culpó a sí mismo por unírsele al Señor Tenebroso.

Cerró los ojos, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _El título del drabble es la traducción del título de la canción: «Fade to Black»; la frase está traducida del inglés, cito el original: «No one but me can sabe myself, but it's too late. Now I can't think, think why I should even try.»_

 _No se imaginan lo que me dolió escribir esto; es realmente deprimente que R.A.B ni siquiera pudiera morir, sino que su final se ligó permanentemente a Voldemort. El próximo drabble es el último, así que esta compilación de drabble ya casi llega a su final._


	14. Futuro que se vea afectado

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Futuro que se vea afectado**

con Karl Broadmoor y Kevin Broadmoor.

 _¿Recuerdas cuando aprendimos a volar?_

 _Jugábamos de hacer y creer; éramos jóvenes y tuvimos tiempo de nuestro lado.*_

Paradise Fears – Battle Scars.

* * *

—Un día de estos van a acabar echándonos del equipo a causa de nuestro comportamiento supuestamente violento —dijo Karl después que prácticamente su hermano y él fueron obligados a abandonar el terreno de juego de su equipo después de una noticia que él esperaba que llegara, tarde o temprano; en algún momento se sabría qué hicieron—. No es que me preocupe lo que pase con nuestros adversarios pero ¿qué hay con nuestra selección? ¿Crees que tomarán represalias contra ellos debido a nuestras acciones imprudentes?

—No hemos tenido ninguna acción imprudente, sólo han sido pequeñas repercusiones no letales que se han llevado nuestros adversarios más osados. No tienes que preocuparte, hermano.

—Kevin, esta es la cuarta vez que nos suspenden de la selección debido a nuestro comportamiento impulsivo.

—Sólo están fastidiados con que pongamos en su lugar a quienes se lo merecen. ¿O estás diciéndome que no te indignó la artimaña que nos colocó ese equipo de pacotilla para que perdiéramos? —Kevin se cruzó de brazos y lo vio esperando una respuesta que lo satisfaga—. Reconócelo, no les hemos hecho nada que no le hubiesen buscado ellos mismo.

—¡Los mandamos al hospital con heridas, Kevin! ¡Heridas que pudieron haberse evitado de haber hecho la vista gorda! —se desesperó Karl casi jalándose de los cabellos, dando un golpe algo fuerte a la mesa.

—No sé tú sin embargo yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada ante lo que considero una gran falta de respeto e injusticia.

—¡Sé eso! Y te entiendo, hermano; vaya que sí. Es que me preocupa que tu futuro se vea afectado ante tu falta de autocontrol.

Karl suspiró mientras seguía observando a su hermano menor quien se limitó a soltar un bufido, exasperado ante la excesiva protección que estaba demostrándole en este instante; Karl sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndose de afectar la carrera de Kevin por no imponerle un alto cuando él consideraba que era necesario. Aun recordaba las palabras de su mamá quien le decía explícitamente que, si era necesario, le recordara a Kevin que el quidditch era un deporte de trabajo en equipo y que las acciones de un jugador afectarían a los demás, ya fuera positiva o negativamente.

Karl quería a Kevin, por supuesto que sí. Sólo que en ocasiones le frustraba que Kevin fuera tan orgulloso testarudo que no aceptaba cuando alguien trataba de darle un consejo, incluyendo a aquellos que le servirían a forjarse una vida de provecho.

—¿Y eso qué importa? He demostrado mi postura y me basta. Se supone que debes de apoyarme, no desalentarme a que le demuestre su lugar…

—¿Al menos estás escuchándote? Lo que dicho ha estado mal en muchísimos sentidos, ¡no puedes ser así! Por ti mismo vas a acabar hundiéndote y dudo que salgas de ahí.

—Estaremos juntos, ¿cierto? No me dejarás a mi suerte, ¿verdad?

—Yo… no lo sé. Kevin, entiéndelo, acepto que tengas un temperamento fuerte y que defiendas tu ideales.

—¿Entonces qué te molesta?

—Me preocupas.

—No me echarán del equipo, Karl.

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original: «Do you remember when we learned how to fly? We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side.»_

 _Estos hermanos aparecieron en_ Quidditch a través de los tiempos _y ahí se dice que jugaron para el equipo de_ Falmouth Falcons; _cabe añadir que consiguieron catorce suspensiones._


End file.
